For transporting, for example surfboards on a vehicle roof, brackets are previously known in the art which comprise an elongate support or padding section which is placed on both of the load carrier beams which are secured transversely across the vehicle roof. The surfboard is laid on this padding and is lashed in place with strap tighteners or other types of straps or webbing. In this design, lateral displacement protection is afforded in that the strap tightener is secured to the load carrier beam and the belt extends about this in a loop up over the surfboard.
Arrangements are also previously known in the art for transporting canoes, kayaks and similar craft, these arrangements having obliquely directed support portions which are secured on the load carrier beam so that a craft resting thereon is prevented from being displaced in a lateral direction. Clamping straps are also employed here, these extending about the load carrier beam for lashing the craft in position.